Users sometimes use user devices to place voice calls, place video calls or to send messages to other user devices. Voice calls, video calls and messages may be communicated via a network, such as a cellular network or the World Wide Web (“web”). Network connections between user devices may expose the user devices to security risks, thereby exposing potentially sensitive and private information associated with the user devices.